Breaking the Silence: A Ferb X Gretchen love story by Bobtherandomguy
the following story is fictional, I mean come on it stars cartoon characters of course its fictional, This chapter is entirely set-up and if you’re looking for an actual emotional investment it might take a while. I very much prefer build-up after all. Oh and just so you know this is my first story in over a year, so I might be a little rusty anyway comment in the Discussion page The Karl Residence, 1212 Outer Pine Drive, Danville A young girl slowly walked up her house steps, same as every day. Her comments echoed through the hallway of her two floor suburban abode “Phineas, Phineas, Phineas. That’s all I ever hear about, everyday” the small girl said, as she came into her house for Dinner time. “How many Help Thy Neighbor patches do we really need” Truth to be told Gretchen did like Phineas, the red headed child who lived a few blocks over, but he was so clueless that her troop leader Isabella was in love with him, that he had to hear the other girl whine about her unrequited affections nearly everyday “Gretchen can you tell your brother to come down from his room before his dinner gets cold” the girl’s mother politely spoke as her daughter came into the kitchen ranting. “Yes mother” the 9 year old prodigy said in a monotone voice as she clunked up the stairs. Knocking on the door she said “Carl, mom said to go get your dinner” she knocked a few more times “Carl?” she asked waiting for his response. After a minute the prepubescent girl walked into her brother’s room, to see it empty. She heard a floor board creek and ran to hide in the closet. Within seconds Carl, her nerdy 16 year old brother had re-appeared. Wearing what looked at first glance to be a copy of the outfit from Dexter’s Laboratory. Carl quickly removed his Button-up Lab coat placing it on a coat hanger on the inside of his door. He then headed down to dinner. Gretchen was in shock for a second, rubbing her eyes in confusion. She ran over to the panel Carl had emerged from, “What is he up to?” she asked herself. She pressed down on the floorboard that Carl had appeared from and soon found herself in a tube, traveling at the speed of light. She was soon in a dimly lit room. “Am I under the house, how did I get here” Gretchen said looking around. “Great Googly Moogly” a deep voice echoed through the nearly empty room it was O.W.C.A Sub commander Major Francis Monogram. “How did you get here little girl” “Where is here” Gretchen replied. Monogram spoke gruffly “That information is classified”. “Secret Government Agency huh, fascinating, but why would you want my brother” the young girl giggled. Shrugging his shoulders, Monogram said “He knows what all the buttons do”. Gretchen blinks several times “…okay then”. “I can’t just wipe your memory and send you on your way, something about it being harmful to minors and all that jazz, so” Monogram took a deep breath “How would you like to join the agency” To be continued…eventually Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages